Azaniel
Biography Personality He comported himself with dignity, grace and honor. Appearing very stoic in public and often polite at times. In private however Niel was violent, calculative and extremely manipulative, thinking only of ways to free his father from his imprisonment of loneliness. When angered and forced into a conflict he fights with ferocity and often-extreme cruelty, rarely killing his target right off. As he was essentially immortal and nearly invincible, Azaniel was very egotistical. He freely taunted and belittled his opponents, often allowing them to inflict seemingly fatal injuries before healing himself and obliterating them. However, even with his own powers, it is possible to take him by suprise, usually because of his arrogance. One such example was when Glory failed to shatter the barriers between dimensions, thwarted by a female mortal and her marry band of scoobies. At the time Azaniel thought nothing of their interference, knowing none of them could match a Hell God's strength. Had he known of Olaf's Hammer, Azaniel might have taken a more active roll in assuring Glorificus' victory rather than supporting her from the side lines. Underneath his cocky, arrogant attitude, Azaniel seems dearly hateful of himself and his half breed status, despite being born an Old One. He detests the acts he must endure and perform in order to maintain his own immortality ie drinking human blood. He hates feeling he is subservient to humans, knowing if all mortal perish under the hordes of demons his eternal life will end without any blood to feed upon. Forcing him to delay the rightful end humanity deserves for another glorious rise of demon kind. Relationships Buffy Summers Angel/Angelus Scooby Gang Angel Investigations Powers and abilities Azaniel has the standard powers and vulnerabilities of a vampire; he is immortal, regenerates damage, possess superhuman physical attributes, and heightened senses, able to track people down by scent alone. He is vulnerable to holy items and can be killed by sunlight. Due to his advanced age, he is considerably more powerful than most vampire; for example, he was able to run at such speeds that he appears to teleport several meters. He was a highly skilled combatant who generally fought unarmed. Niel possessed some cognitive abilities; he had a photographic memory and displayed a psychic connection to his brother Rolxezabiel knowing precisely where his brother was on the Earth at all time; unless Z was either slain or on a different plane of existence. As an Old One Azaniel inherited his father's ability to shapeshift. This was carried over when he was turned into a vampire. He is capable of transforming into animals, humans, mist and reform himself after being dusted. His shape-shifting powers also allowed him to feed without assuming the "game face" of common vampires. Azaniel's most notable talent aside from his ability to shapeshift was his knowledge and proficiency is the use of magic. His superior and detailed knowledge of demons and sorcery aided him after he was banished from the Earth in the Primordium Age, so much so he was able to claim the title of Archmage in an alternative dimension. He had a wide range of knowledge in both academic and occult fields, was a brilliant strategist, and possessed incredible talent in non-human languages. Category:Old One Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Wolfram & Hart Category:Shadow1323